Maybe there was a reason
by Jensensexles
Summary: John/Sherlock John comes home from a long day at work, Sherlock notices John.
1. Chapter 1

John walked up the stairs of their flat at 221B, tired and exhausted from the day. He exhaled as he topped the stairs and walked into the living room, the sound of Sherlock playing his violin filled the room. He saw Sherlock standing by the window in his pajamas and stripped bathrobe, usual loungewear for him. He watched Sherlock, his gentle movements with every stroke of the bow, the way his whole body got into the music. It was quite beautiful to look at.

"Long day?" Sherlock said as he finished up his tune.

"Unbelievabley." He replied in a sigh. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. He rifled through the shelves to find food, accidentally coming across a half dissected tongue. He cringed and closed the fridge.

"Well, there goes my appetite."

Sherlocked smiled as he knew what John was referring to.

"Sorry, it was the only way to keep it fresh."

John waved his hand in the air. "I am never shocked anymore, Sherlock. I am going to take a shower."

Sherlock was reading his music as John said that. His thoughts emptied as all he could think about was the wet Doctor, washing himself in a hot shower. He felt strange, quickly pushing it out of his mind, continuing writing notes down on his sheet music.

At that moment he heard the water turn on, the door slightly cracked as usual. He looked over in the direction of the shower, one eyebrow raised. And unbelievable thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe John leaves the door open slightly for a reason._

Sherlock slowly put down his violin and started to walk towards the bathroom. His movements were ever so slow, his breath low and heavy. He reached the bathroom, standing only a few feet from the door, the light spewing onto the floor.

He heard the water falling onto the ground, the random gaps of heavier drops as John washed himself. This aroused Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock walked closer to the door, resting his left hand on the door frame, his cheek grazing the wood of the frame. He could see John's naked body in the shadow of the shower curtain. It was a lot slimmer than he had imagined, though he was not surprised, he was a military man after all.

John rubbed soap up and down his body, Sherlock watched every motion, it was like watching a symphony. He wanted to touch him, he was so close he could taste it. The water fell around John so perfectly Sherlock found himself uncontrolable.

Sherlock crept into the bathroom, slowly removing what he had for clothes. He stood in the bathroom naked, John not noticing he was there. He stared at John who was stil fixated on soaping himself down.

Sherlock was consumed with lust, not something he was use to, not something he had the oppurtunity to control before. He opened the back of the shower and stepped in.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing!" John yelled in bewiliderment.

Before John could utter another word Sherlock took the soap out of John's hand and threw it on the bottom of the tub. John watched it fall, all the while Sherlock's gaze not leaving John.

John was so confused, this had never happened.

"Sherlock, this is so inappropriate and I would like you to leave!" John yelled.

Sherlock smiled. "Are you sure about that?" He said as his eyes lowered to another region of John's body.

John looked down, an erection built without him realizing it. He blushed and tried to cover himself, hoping Sherlock would look away. Sherlock smiled and took John's hands away from his body.

"Stop covering yourself, I want to look at it, it helps me to think."

John's eyes widened. "Help you to think? What could you be thinking about at a time like this?"

Sherlock smirked as he looked John from top to bottom. "My next move."

Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him in close, their bodies fitting together like a perfectly formed puzzle. John was so shocked he was not sure how to react. Sherlock stared at John, his eyes glistening from a mixture of the water and confusion. This turned on Sherlock more than he could have possibly imagined.

Sherlock leaned in and kissed John in a passion that can only be measured in possibly one of the cases Sherlock has solved. John tried to resist, but gave in as he realised this is what he wanted. This was why he lived with Sherlock. This is why he left the bathroom door cracked every time he took a shower. This is why he loved watching Sherlock work, because he loved and wanted Sherlock.

Sherlock played at the tip of John's teeth with his tongue, as if knocking for further access. John's mouth parted as Sherlock thrusted his tongue into John's mouth. John blushed as all of this was still new to him. Sherlock played with John's tongue as if he was playing his violin, with every move of his tongue he moved his body with it, like he was in a concert, the beauty was unimaginable to John, it was the only thing he could think of.

Sherlock's long fingers slid down the side of John's body, feeling his arms at his side. "Loosen up, you are always so tense, Doctor." Sherlock said as he took John's and placed them around his waste. John melted even more into Sherlock's body as the hot water hit every pressure point, amplifing every sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock could not control himself, he took John's shoulders and slammed him against the tile of the shower. He put his hands on either side of John's shoulders. John stared at Sherlock, as he saw the passion in his eyes. Sherlock leaned in and began to kiss John's neck.

John closed his eyes his left hand grasped Sherlock's hip and his right hand slammed on the tiling. Sherlock's tongue played on John's skin like a snake on the water. His breath got deeper and he exhaled on John's neck, John winced as the heat amplified the sensation. John took his right hand off the tiles and slowly ran them through Sherlock's hair just before he forcebly grasped the dark brown curls.

The sudden pain shot through Sherlock's body, stopping his current prospect of John's neck. He moaned as the tingling finished passing through his body. John looked over at Sherlock as he saw the pain bringing pleasure to Sherlock.

He then dug his fingertips into Sherlock's body hip, feeling himself barely breaking skin. Sherlock smiled as the quick jolt of pain brought him more pleasure. The moan released more warm breathe that lingered on John's skin.

"Sherlock..." John said as he knew this foreplay was taking too long.

Sherlock lifted his head from John's neck, he smiled in a very demon like manner as he saw John fill with uncontrollable emotions. He took his right hand from the side of John's shoulder. He grabbed his neck and massaged it slightly before he grasped tightly. John's eyes shot open as this pain brought him pleasure just as it brought Sherlock pleasure.

"Well John, I can see why you were an army Doctor." Sherlock said in a chuckle. They stared at each other intently as Sherlock loosened his grip on John's neck. He took his hand and slowly traced John's chest, curling his fingers around John's nipples, making his way to John's belly button. John prepaired as he knew Sherlock's final destination.

Sherlock lingered at John's belly button, seeing the torture and want in John's face. He knew what he wanted, but Sherlock wanted something else. John looked at him, seeing the intent in Sherlock's eyes.

"Please..." John said in an innocent tone. Sherlock smiled, but he wanted more. He dug his fingers into John's side as he leaned in to lick John's chin.

"Oh god, please!" John screamed.

There it was, John begged, just as Sherlock wanted. The moment the words scratched their way out of John's mouth, Sherlock took his hand and wrapped it around his erect penis.


	4. Chapter 4

John's head fell back and slammed on the tile as Sherlock gripped him tightly. A slight moan escaped his lips. Sherlock smiled, the noises he was making turned him on even more. His hand started to glide on John's cock ever so smoothly, like an ice skater on fresh ice. John could only think of the pleasure Sherlock was bringing him.

Sherlock leaned back into John's neck. He kissed the nape of his neck even more, slightly nibbling this time. All John could think about was the ever firm grip Sherlock had while he still have enough concetration to nibble his neck.

John took his hand from out of Sherlock's hip and grasped Sherlock as well. He stroked Sherlock, almost in time with Sherlock. Both men groaned and sighed in pleasure. Sherlock's face buried deeper into John's neck as John stroked his cock.

Sherlock quicked his pace as the noises were arousing him to the point where he could not control it anymore. John desperately tried to keep up, but he was too destracted by Sherlock's motions. John's hand gripped Sherlock's hair even tighter, bringing even more pleasure to the detective.

Sherlock's fingers dug into the tile as he jerked harder and harder on John. John's moans got louder and louder, one right after the other.

"Sh...Sherlock..." John struggled as he could feel himself about to climax.

"John, you're ruining it." Sherlock said abruptly, the words bursting through his panting.

John's eyes widened as he knew what was about to happen. His mouth opened wide as a loud and yet deep moan escaped his lips, he came all over Sherlock's hand and lower chest. Sherlock smiled as he felt John orgasm through every muscle of his body. The noise gave him enough to finish.

Sherlock came onto John as he bit roughly into John's shoulder, his fingers firmly dug into the tile. The two men stood into each other, recovering from the unmatched climaxes. John released his grip from Sherlock's cock and hair, letting his arms fall to the side. Sherlock took his right hand and put it back on the tile on the side of John's shoulder.

He slowly pushed himself back to gaze at John with a dirty smirk on his face. John stared at Sherlock, trying to read his face knowing it was useless. Sherlock stepped back and slowly climbed out of the shower and put his robe on. John turned the water off and opened the curtain to see Sherlock dressing himself.

Sherlock looked over his left shoulder at John and began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" John asked in confusion.

"I was right, I knew you left the door open for a reason."


End file.
